Fear of Flying or Freedom
by AnimagOread
Summary: We all know heavenly beings can be cast from heaven, and this is the story of a temporary expulsion. A Muse story, featuring Metatron for all you M-Lovers. No Romance though, but please R&R. Invovles Fuels "Had a Bad Day"


Title: Fear of Flying or Freedom  
Author: AnimagOread  
Rating: Oh, G.  
Summary: The Story of another Muse, expelled for a little longer. Interesting, I think.  
Disclaimre: Oh, I don't own "Dogma", and if I did, I'd go have drinks with Loki and Metatron. Not gonna happen though. On that note, I don't own Metatron or Serendipity either, I suppose they belong to Kevin Smith as well and Alan Rickman and Selma Hayek. Too bad. The Song belongs to Fuel, and please read the Authors Note at the end.  
  
----------------  
  
Fear of Flying, or Freedom  
  
  
"had a bad day again/she said i would not understand/" A clear, yet husky voice rang out against the dim, smoky bar. It was melodic, but it seemed as the singer was only speaking the words, as patrons milled about in "Violet Wings", a trendy, despairing bar and lounge that sat on the North Side of Chicago. The singer, a young woman in her twenties with light blue hair sat on a stool as her band played behind her. "The Strange Little Girls", the house band, and their leader Libby were there playing, even though it was close to ten.  
  
"she left a note and said i'm sorry i/had a bad day again" The voice grew quieter as a guitar began to play and the drag queen that sat in at the bar took a long drag on her cigarette before murmuring something in a grating voice as she watched the woman sing.  
  
"Don't do it to yourself again, Liberties, please don't."  
  
---------------  
  
"So you came here again?" A slightly sardonic sounding, cultured voice spoke from behind the young female that sat on the hill. At the time, she had long brown hair, pulled into a long braid that flew down her back.   
  
"You know I like it. They're great to watch." She smiled up at him, and he rolled his eyes good naturedly, expanding his impressive wings. "Oh? Given up the low profile now, Metatron?"   
  
"No...but it feels nice to stretch them once in a while." She smiled and nodded, staring at the dear leaping over the plain below them.  
  
"She has another assignment for you, nothing along the lines of the Handel thing a while back. Another composer though..." He appeared to be waiting for something, and the woman stood and grinned at him before jumping from the hill and leaping out onto the plain, almost flying as she ran and launched herself into the air. Laughing, she watched as he hovered down next to her with the wings and gave her a poisonous look.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you had it in you. She'll give me all the info, I'm assuming." He nodded and she looked at the ground, becoming uncomfortable. "Listen, have you heard anything about...about my brother?" Bright hazel eyes stared up at him and he observed her with a kind of pity.  
  
"No, but She still keeps an eye on him you know. She's already given Serendipity a new assignment. Now, I know you like to give and give, but try and keep a low profile or a low ANYTHING this time around?" He asked, exasperated and she gave him a smile, before shouldering her brown jacket and jumping from the ground and high into the air.  
  
"And really, the whole flight thing is getting old. You'd think you'd get tired of it, now. I think She'd rather see you here for this assignment, alright?" Winking at him, the woman disappeared from sight and he gave a weary smile back at her.  
  
"Oh Liberties, what are we going to do with you?"   
  
------  
  
Her task at that time had gone off without a hitch it seemed. Liberties, a muse from heaven, just did what she always did for most composers, and the poets sometimes. Sit behind them and guide them along, planting ideas here and there to lead them from reality. And she loved her job very much. Walking along the road after helping a young man named Copland finish his job with the Simple Gifts suite, she whistled to herself a tune from thin air and took to leaping and dancing along the road. Feeling a wind rush past her she turned to see  
  
"Serendipity!! Why'd you come down here?" Liberties gave her sister a quick embrace and the young woman with the long, ebony ponytail smiled at her.   
  
"I just finished with some kid writing a book about growing up. Kept cursing, and cursing the whole way through!" The younger muse smiled at her as they walked down the road.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. Tough case?"   
  
"Yes, but you know, the only way my ideas come out. Her irony..." she gave a musical laugh and they stopped along a fenceway. "You have it easier, Liberties..."  
  
"But it's harder on my spirit...I wish I could help them fly more...escape is only temporary for so many of them." Serendipity's warm brown eyes watched her sister Muse with a tinge of regret as the two of them stared along a long expanse of prarie. While Serendipity was inspiration, Liberties was escape and freedom, helping the idea's bring the people away from earth, almost to heaven as they sought beauty. She loved her job, really. There had only been a few mishaps, gospel music for instance. Sneaking out of heaven and going into the fields, she, along with Serendipity, filled them with words to fly their sorrows to freedom and back. And ballet, although she was aiming for something else, as she helped a young girl pretend she was a tiny sparrow and her body moved as it flew. Both times she had come close to temporary expulsion, but God had understood and She had warned Liberties that as much as she loved them, she could never get them too close to heaven.   
  
"Ay, don't worry Liberties, don't worry. I know you want to stay here for a while longer, I know, so I'm going back up. I have a new assignment, so don't stay here long, Sister." She gave Liberties a warm smile as she opened and closed her mouth and disappeared.   
  
The older muse gave a sigh and tucked a strand of mahogany hair that had fallen stray behind an ear and hopped the fence as she ran and leapt along the fields. Though she wasn't an angel, Liberties had been given a gift to surpass the mortal laws and fly on the earth at whim. She liked to call it dance, but as she twirled in the grass she noticed a young girl some feet away from her and dropped down.   
  
The young girl was twirling, much in the same way Liberties had, save for the depth and space the muse took up when she did it. The girl did petite leaps and jumped in the air, throwing and thrashing herself about the yard as Liberties watched in amazement and stood up, walking towards her.   
  
"Who are you?' The girl wasn't scared, but looked mildly curious and Liberties smiled at her.   
  
"I want to help you. Were you dancing?" The young child nodded and Liberties gave a smilee as the girl explained.  
  
"I wanted to fly! Dance like a...like the wind!!" Her naivety and pure spirit moved Liberties and she bent down and grinned at the girl.  
  
"Like this?" She stood and did a long, sharp barrel turn, twisting her body in the air and doing a split leap that carried her two yards, her head raised to the heavens as the girl clapped. "How did you do that?" her child voice asked in rapt wonder and Liberties held her hand in her own.  
  
"I'll show you, alright? I'm your escape. Hold on, and remember everything I teach you. You can be remembered always for it." She smiled and gently grasped the girls waist as she ran and the girl, who was no more than nine, used her slender, small legs to keep up. "Now ready?" She dove from the ground into the air, barely touching the girl as they rose into the air, and she did a quick spin with her as they came towards the ground. Keeping their bodies together, Liberties jumped and did a 'Tornado' Turn in the air, the girl keeping up as they twisted their muscles around and landed on the ground. "Did you like that?" She asked, as the girl panted, a spark in her eyes.  
  
"I flew."   
  
"I know....you can do it again, if you try..." Liberties smiled, but her body froze and it felt as if her muscles had turned to ice as she saw the Metatron appear behind the girl. "No..." She whispered and ran from the yard, hurtling over a fence and flying over the fields, leaping and speeding along, and came to a hill as she threw herself forward and leapt from it. Landing smoothly on the ground and starting forward once more as she ran and rammed into something, falling into a heap. Looking up from her fallen position on the ground she recognized the suit and looked up recognizing the Metatron who was eyeing her with regret, worry, and sadness in his dark eyes.   
  
"Oh Liberties..." She was wild eyed, and began to push herself up from the ground before Metatron shook his head and God appeared next to them. Liberties threw her upperbody to the ground, pressing her head there and breathing in the spicy scent of the grass as she felt a flower petal fall next to her and Metatron said, "Liberties, you knew." A hand came down to her outstreched hand and grasped them, pulling her up as she looked into the eyes of God. Sitting on her knees, the Muses body shook as God smiled sadly at her.   
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Shaking, her voice didnt' want to work and God put her finger to Liberties lips as she spoke.  
  
"I told you, Liberties....you can't help them fly that high...you can't..."  
  
"I know she needed it, I know..." Liberties voice quavered and She shook her head as Metatron looked at the happenings quietly.   
  
"But it's not in your control. I told you that..." she gently placed a flower into Liberties hands and God looked to Metatron as he sighed sadly.  
  
"Because of your breaking of this decree, you, Liberties, Muse of Escaping and Visionary, are being temporarily expelled for 100 years."  
  
"Please, Please...." her entire body shook with emotion, and tears ran down her face as God looked at her sorrowfully and pulled the Muse to her feet.  
  
"I'm so...so...sorry, please..." God shook Her head and embraced Liberties as Metatron, for once, looked at the ground with nothing to say. Weeping, the Muse held onto Her tightly and looked at her through tears as She pushed her away and looked to Metatron before disappearing in a bright light.  
  
"Metatron..." She whispered and he looked at her quietly before putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Oh Liberties....She told you...." before opening his wings and disappearing again, leaving the now stranded Muse in the field.  
  
------------  
  
"had a bad day again/she said i would not understand/she left a note and said i'm sorry i/had a bad day again" Liberties smiled from the stool and jumped down, leaving the "Strange Little Girls" to quietly pack away their instruments as she walked to the drag queen by the bar.  
  
"Thanks for waiting Orpheus. Did you like it?" She asked him in the same husky voice she had used to free poets, composers and dancers.  
  
"Yeah....but don't relive it again....you'll fly again, I promise." The drag queen, Orpheus, told her, and her eyes filled with tears as she embraced Orpheus and watched as the smoke began to thin.  
  
------  
  
Authors Note: So I took a couple of Liberties!! (haha) In case you didn't know, she freed Handel's Messiah, Coplands Appalacian Spring with Simple Gifts, and is the mother of Modern Dance. Serendipity had inspired Catcher in the Rye. It's all possible. And about Orpheus? Another angel, expelled for only a while...a Vision giver. Maybe a story about him later. :) And "Had a bad day" belongs to Fuel. 


End file.
